The Torchwood Game
by TIC-TAC11
Summary: AU-Jack Harkness, your average teenager, or at least that's what everyone else says. Turns out he's part of a international group of magical people called Torchwood. Based of warrior Heir. DON'T NEED TO READ BOOK TO READ THIS. Full summary inside. JANTO PROLOGUE HAS BEEN CHANGED. MORE INFO. LONGER. CHAPTER 1 Should be up soon.
1. AN

Hey there. Wow its almost been 3 years. I don't even know what happened. Part of it was probably due to the fact that I was in 8th grade. But either way, I'm not here to list excuses. It was poor life management on my part. But since my cello camp was cancelled, I kinda wanna make finishing this my summer project. So to new readers or anyone who still keeps track of this story (I know that's very few), here's how this is gonna go down. 1) I'm going to revise and change some details of my first chapter. Expect that to happen within the next 48 hours. 2) I'm looking for a Beta Reader. Preferably one who will help me by giving me deadlines. I don't know how many people are gonna read this, but if you are interested please private message me about it :)

3) I am going to write several chapters before posting the second one, and then continue to post those chapters on a weekly basis. This way I have a few ready to go. And I won't be rushing to complete chapters which, frankly, leads to sloppy writing and a frustrated writer.

Thank you for reading this message. I promise 100% I'm not going to flake on this story again.


	2. Prologue

**AN: So this is one of my first stories that I'm excited about and intend to continue. I abandoned it for a while unfortunately. But this is me picking it back up. Please tell me what you think. I apologize if certain characters are OOC. I paired up the characters the best I could. There will be some Gwen-Bashing in this first story because I didn't really like her in the first season. Plus with the characters I had and possible love interests she really matched up (that sounds weird but you'll see what I mean) But in the next story in this Trilogy she will get MUCH better (for Gwen lovers) I promise. There is slash and it will be M/M. There will not be any explicit Chapters. So, yeah, no sexy things. The most there will be is kissing. Though there will be some violence (necessary to the plot line). And probably swearing. Cause High School.** **Also the Alice in this story is not his daughter, it's one of the old leaders of Torchwood 3 in the episode "Fragments". **

**Summary:**

**For his entire life, Jack Harkness has been living with "heart disorder"; taking medicine every day to ensure he doesn't drop dead on his way to school. Despite his adoptive mothers worry, he doesn't really care. After accidentally skipping his daily dose on your average Monday, Jack discovers the medicine might have been inhibiting him more so than helping him. Soon after it is revealed he is part of a secret race of magical people who call themselves Torchwood. However, unlucky for him, he is also their source of entertainment. Both branches, Torchwood 1 and Torchwood 2 are determined to watch the Battle, a fight to the death that helps to decide which branch rules them all. Not only does Jack have to deal with his typical, hellish High school experience, but has to learn how to fight and kill in order to survive. Not to mention, his friends are freaks, his ex is crazy, and his opponent has been training for this their entire life. If he survives this year, he'll consider it a miracle. Oh, and a really cute boy has moved in next door. **

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. Not Torchwood. Not Doctor who. Nor do I own the Warrior Heir or its story line. **

Idiots. Those doctors were idiots. She supposed it was a little presumptuous of her to walk into an operating room, claiming to have the answer to the situation, without her credentials. And it may have been a bit much to bring in her own people and refuse the "professionals" entry. But the family had asked for her personally and she could only assume they had informed the damn doctors. Anyway, despite the fools claiming to be medical practitioners, the procedure had been effective and Alice was overjoyed with the result.

The incision was still red and puffy but it had only been a month after and the baby seemed to be thriving. This result could be revolutionary. Assuming the baby didn't die, this could end the shortage of warriors. An unlimited supply of fodder for the battle. The final result wouldn't be clear for years, but she could be a hero. Torchwood Two would finally have a winner. Hell, would finally have control. Back to the matter at hand, she buttoned his tiny shirt closed. Looking down at his pudgy face, she expected him to be whining or expressing some sort of distress. He may only be a baby, but a strange, unknown woman in front of him would normally be a cause for alarm. Instead, he just stared at Alice disconcertingly. Not that she was complaining. A calm, quiet child would be a lot easier to take than a fussing one.

Okay, now to pack. What exactly would a baby need? Did it have other clothes? What would she do if it . . . used the restroom? How early was too early to potty train? He'd been alive for a month, surely he can recognize a bathroom. While rummaging around for possible necessities, ("Babies need to eat, right?") Alice didn't hear the bedroom door crack open.

"Umm. . . what are you doing?"

Alice jumped, startled. She spun around, realizing she had been caught, and hoped it wasn't by the mother. She was ordinary, wouldn't understand why her sister's child needed to be taken away. Jackie Tyler would just see a stranger carrying her adopted child away. And then there would be legal trouble and Alice didn't have time for that. However, the figure behind her, thankfully, wasn't a frantic parent. It was a 12 year old girl. Shit. Rose Tyler. The blond child might not be an adult who could press charges but she might be worse. Rose Tyler was informed. She knew about the gifted. In fact, she was one. An enchanter, to be specific.

"Oh! I'm Sorry. I didn't realize anyone was home" Alice quickly averted the question. The young girl wasn't fooled and raised an eyebrow. For so young, Rose was definitely pretty, with her straight, tidy, blond hair cropped at her shoulders. Despite the fact that her birth mother had been born without a gift, Rose had the careless grace of the Enchanters that many envy. Of course, if it came to choosing her gift, Alice would always choose her own.

"Of course. You don't leave a baby home alone." It was becoming clear to Alice that she had a very limited knowledge of babies. How does one acquire a nanny? "Mum's downstairs too. I can call her up if you like?" Rose smiled innocently. Damn. Despite her age, the child was smart, as enchanters tended to be. If you could manipulate any man at the age of 15, you needed to learn how to control it.

Alice had an idea to solve one of her problems and surely she could work out the other.

"Well good thing you are here. I need you to pack up his things. Any item vital for a baby's survival. Food, clothes and so forth" Alice waved her hand aloofly.

"Why? Where is he going? We aren't supposed to move to America for another few months." So, the girl wasn't a complete genius.

"Oh no. He's coming with me. Back to London," Alice explained. "Don't worry. He'll be well cared for. Only the best education, on my honor. But I can't just leaving him lying around now, can I?'

"What do you mean? What did you do to him? " Rose was clearly confused. Then she must not know. Oh, right. Only those in the room with Alice during the operation knew. How silly of her.

"He needed a stone, correct? Well I gave him one, saved his life, and let's just say since then his value has been …appreciated."

"A warrior? You gave him a warrior stone?" Rose asked, horrified. "No that's not right. He was supposed to be a wizard. The Doctor told me he was to have a wizard stone."

"Oh, don't be so naïve. Face it, sweetheart. Wizard stones? They're hard to come by. Wizards live for a long time. The Doctor being your first example. But Warriors . . . well they die young, don't they?" Alice's smile was twisted. "You should be thanking me. He'd be dead by now if I didn't do something. I made him. I consider him my property and I intend to enter him in the Battle."

"You talk about Jack like he's not a person!"

"Well, when you train Warriors correctly, they don't tend to stay "human" for long."

The room was silent. The baby, Jack, began to scrunch his nose, squint his eyes and cry, the pudge on his face turn a reddish purple color. As if he was aware of the dangerous situation that would one day be his life.

Rose sighed. "What am I supposed to tell mum?" She looked down as if she were going to cry. Why was she crying? It's not as if her life was in danger. The boy was only a month old. She couldn't possibly be that close to him.

"What do I care? Tell Jackie it. . . I don't know. It died."

"But why do you need to take him now? He can't enter the tournament until he's older, right?" Rose was starting to look hopeful. Alice was starting to feel as if it would be better if she left the child here. But… that was nothing like her at all. What was she saying? Rose must be using her Enchanter magic. Or maybe she was just convincing. "Let mum raise him. You won't really have any use of him until he's 15." The blond girl kept trying.

"He'll be harder to handle when he's older. Better to train him to behave now than when he can have his own opinions."

"Are you implying that a wizard cannot handle a Warrior? I thought you were the superior beings?"

"What if someone else discovers him and tries to take him? We are not the only ones looking for a champion. And they will not be as kind as I am." Alice was determined not to lose to a 12 year old.

"We're moving soon. To that safe town in Ohio. I convinced mum it had the best school districts." The girl looked pleased with herself. "No one would suspect anything. And there are ways to hide him in plain sight. Besides I thought Torchwood One gave up looking for Warriors. The Doctor was disgusted by the fact they were trying to breed one."

"Torchwood isn't the only one looking for Warriors nowadays," Alice's face turned dark.

"Please."

"Fine! But are you going to be manageable? Once you've lived with him and raised him will you be able to give him up? You fight so hard for him now and you are only a child, who's to say you won't change your mind and try to keep him yourself?" She was not going to lose her one chance at fame.

"Will you really give me the choice?" She could've sworn Rose's face looked honest.


End file.
